Panama (Manuel Amador)
Panama led by Manuel Amador is a custom civilization by DuskJockey, with contributions from Klisz and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World, and replaces the city-state of Panama City with San Jose. Overview 'Panama' Panama is a Central American country located on the Isthmus of Panama, the narrow bridge of land that connects North and South America. Embracing the isthmus and more than 1,600 islands off its Atlantic and Pacific coasts, the tropical nation is renowned as the site of the Panama Canal, which cuts through its midsection. It is equally well known for its natural beauty, its diverse plant and animal life, and its vibrant music and culture. It served in the 1530s as the staging point for the Spanish conquest of the Inca empire, and until the 19th century it was a transshipment point for gold and silver destined for Spain. With the independence of Colombia, which once controlled Panama, from Spain, Panama came to serve as another staging point, this time for oceangoing migrants to the gold fields of California. Since 1914, the 82-km-long Panama Canal, which connects the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans, has afforded a long-sought shortcut for shipping and assures the country’s standing as one of the most strategic transportation hubs of the world. Manuel Amador Guerrero From a young doctor with an adventurous spirit, to one of the paragons of the Panamanian separatist struggle, Manuel Amador Guerrero is considered one of the main characters of Panama's history. His active and important participation in the creation of the Republic of Panama is the reason why Panamanians celebrate their independence on November 3. 'Dawn of Man' "Welcome, Manuel Amador Guerrero, doctor and first man of Panama! Lying between two great oceans, the lands you preside over are rich in history and biodiversity. The territory that would come to be called Panama was first populated by indigenous tribes such as the Chibchan and the Cueva, before the Spaniards arrived and subjected it to nearly three hundred years of colonial rule. Although beset by both Spanish oppression and foreign piracy, the Panamanian people stayed the course, winning their independence first from Spain, then from Bolivar's Gran Colombia. You were elected as first president of the nascent country, and you lead it admirably, overseeing the creation of many of Panama's national symbols and institutions. You also negotiated for the construction of the Panama Canal, one of the great wonders of the modern world. President Amador, the Panamanian people once again require your services. The multitudes you worked tirelessly for are endangered by external oppression and internal strife. Can you skillfully maneuver the ship of state through the tides of time? Can you summon your love for your people and once again guide Panama with your steady hand? Can you create a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome, esteemed sir or madam, to Panama. I am Manuel Amador, her elected leader. Could you possibly come closer? My eyesight is, unfortunately, not what it used to be." Defeat: "Though it grieves me to do so, I congratulate you on your victory. Take care of the Panamanian people, and perhaps this old man's heart will rest easier." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now dancing the cumbia and wearing your hats! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Klisz'': Design, SQL, Lua *''DuskJockey'': Art, Text, Mod Support, Unit retexture *''Darthstarkiller'': Art *''Danrell'': Unit model *''Hoop Thrower'': Finding music Category:DuskJockey Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations